Kurt's not so sure
by Bex0987
Summary: In response to Darren's comment of Blaine wanting to get married like yesterday. Just a drabble about what is stopping them from setting the date. KLAINE


In response to Darren's comment that Blaine wants to get married 'like, yesterday"

* * *

They always say that you don't really know someone until you live with them, and that sentiment was definitely true for Kurt and Blaine. Since Rachel left to make her silver screen debut, their relationship had been tested in a way that it hadn't been done before. It was just the two of them, no Monday Night Dinners, no Rachel singing in the shower at some ungodly hour, nope, just the two of them.

Now, their new arrangement definitely had it's advantages, including no more worrying about what their roommates could hear through the curtains, in fact, most of the time, the curtains remained in their open position, something both boys felt an odd sense of exhibitionism, even though there was no one to walk in on them in compromising positions.

But, in the mainstay, they found it a bit too quiet, and a little bit mundane, there was no drama, there was no stress about who's turn it was to arrange dinner, all in all they were becoming an old married couple, except, well, they weren't married. This fact was the biggest test for their relationship, both boys had very differing opinions on when they should take the plunge, so much so, it was generally a topic they avoided, that was until one December morning when Blaine just couldn't take the big gay elephant in the room anymore.

"I think we should get married in April"

Kurt, who had been sat next to Blaine on the couch, enjoying his well earned Mojito, spat said Mojito all over the coffee table in front of him. turning to look at Blaine with a mixture of confusion and shock. Blaine, knew it was now or never for this conversation, carried on as though Kurt wasn't in the process of coughing his lungs up.

"It's just, we've been engaged for nearly 2 years now, TWO YEARS Kurt, and you haven't even given any indication of when you'll be actually ready to marry me. Everytime I bring it up, I get the same answer 'some day' .Well, I think some day should be next April, on the exact 2 year anniversary of our engagement"

Kurt kept his head down, not looking at Blaine, focusing his attention instead on wiping the coffee table down, in slow rhythmic movements. He needed to word his response very very carefully, he didn't want to upset Blaine.

"Blaine, I-, you know I love you, and of course I want to marry you, but, we're both so young, I thought we agreed to enjoy a long engagement?"

Kurt knew this wasn't the right thing to say the second a look of hurt flashed across Blaine's face. He wished more than anything he hadn't been the one to put this look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt, we've waited 2 years already, we've waited until you were 21, we've waited until we could live together on our own, what else do you want me to wait for? All 50 states to allow gay marriage? Because I don't think that's happening anytime soon do you?"

Kurt knew he was right, he knew he kept coming up with excuses, and he knew Blaine needed to know the truth, but, Kurt was still learning to open up entirely to Blaine, and if he knew the real reason he wanted to wait, maybe Blaine wouldn't want to marry him at all.

"Kurt, I know there is more to this that you're telling me, come on, I'm your fiance, I've seen you naked more times than I can count, you can't hide anything from me, I promise you I won't judge whatever the reason is"

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose, he really didn't want to have this conversation today, but at the same time he knew Blaine wasn't going to let it go. So he steeled himself, took some deep breaths and tried to make it through the next sentence without bursting into tears.

"D-do you know that 1 in every 3 marriages ends in divorce? It's even higher for marriages of people under the age of 25, I just, I that can't happen to us Blaine, it can't"

Kurt's whole body shook with the sobs he had been holding in. Blaine rushed to his side, wrapping him up in a hug so tight, Kurt could almost hear his bones whine in protest of the tight hold. Kurt for the mainstay was a very put together person, he held his head high, kept his emotions mainly hidden, but when it came to his deepest darkest fears, he just couldn't stop the emotions rising to the surface.

They stayed wrapped up for the next 30 minutes, Blaine whispering reassurances in Kurt's ear that it would never happen to them, they wouldn't be just another statistic, they had gone against the odds before now, and they would do it again.

Once Kurt had composed himself he pulled away from Blaine's hold, sitting up straight on the couch, and turning to look at his fiance. It was a big leap to trust someone enough to marry them. Marriage to him was for life, it was hard, but ultimately it could also be rewarding. Looking directly into Blaine's eyes he saw nothing but love, Blaine was worth the risk, they would make it through. Before he knew it, he was whispering the words he thought he would never say.

"Okay, yes, we'll get married in April "

Blaine's whole face transformed at just that simple phrase. He would get to marry the love of his life in just a few short months, he would get to see Kurt come alive organising their wedding. He would get to say I do to the man he knew would be the father of his children. And if they left the curtains open and were a bit louder than usual that night, well, who could blame them, they were getting some good practice in for the honeymoon after all.


End file.
